In communications networks, there may be a challenge to obtain good performance and capacity for a given communications protocol, its parameters and the physical environment in which the communications network is deployed.
For example, in legacy, cell-based communications networks such as according to the 3rd Generation. Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio access, reference signals that are utilized by wireless devices served by the communications network to perform measurements on neighbor cell candidates are broadcasted in an always-on manner, regardless of the presence or position of the wireless devices. These signals are easy to measure and yield consistent results, but the static signaling leads to a high network resource usage, interference, and energy consumption. Mobility measurement reports are sent by the wireless devices when some criteria is fulfilled e.g. target quality is larger than source quality plus an offset, where the offset is controlled to avoid too many unnecessary reports.
However, there is still a need for an improved configuration of mobility measurements.